fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Lilo falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the Norwegian girl, the German girl, the Scottish girl, and Lilo were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Anna was now back wearing her green coronation gown while Rapunzel was now back to wearing her purple dress and Merida was now back to wearing her Phthalo dark teal Medieval-like cotton dress and taupe boots. Earlier, they revealed to Lilo that they are actually three human girls disguised as normal girls for over eight years. But yet, Lilo was still upset that she couldn't see that same experiment ever again. Although the day is almost over, the three princesses were still very cautious. Because who knows, Gnorga could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Lilo's prepared room, and Anna poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Anna said to Lilo, as she motioned the Hawaiian girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Merida closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Merida! Rapunzel, pull the drapes!" Anna said to the others. Merida quickly locked the door while Rapunzel pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Anna said to Lilo, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Lilo sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Anna. And using all of their magic, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Anna, as she set the tiara on the Hawaiian girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Lilo's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Rapunzel, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Anna. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Anna closed the door behind her. "It's that experiment she met" said Merida, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Rapunzel. Inside the room, as Lilo continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Gnorga shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Lilo seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Gnorga. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same red dress that the three princesses made for her, along with the matching red shoes, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the girls were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Lilo was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Merida, who was kind of frustrated that John Rolfe wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Rapunzel. Back inside the room, Lilo continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Lilo, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King John Rolfe about the alien." said Rapunzel. "Well, why don't we?" said Merida. Suddenly, Anna heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Anna. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "GNORGA!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Lilo. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Lilo under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Gnorga had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Rapunzel, as she and the others rushed to get Lilo, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Summer Rain!" the princesses cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Lilo continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Lilo walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Lilo continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the princesses were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Anna. They backed away from the wall as Anna used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - green for Anna, purple for Rapunzel, and teal for Merida. They thought quickly where Lilo might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Lilo went at once. "Summer Rain! Summer Rain, where are you? Summer Rain!" said the princesses, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Summer Rain!" said the princesses, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Lilo has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the princesses yelling. "Summer Rain! Don't touch anything!" yelled the princesses. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Gnorga's magic was too strong for the Hawaiian girl to break out of. Then Gnorga's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Gnorga's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Lilo touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the princesses have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Gnorga herself! And where is Lilo? "You poor, simple girls. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Larxene, as she lifted up her cloak, revealing Lilo laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head. Anna and the others gasped at the sight of Lilo as Gnorga laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The Norwegian girl, the German girl, and the Scottish girl rushed over to Lilo's body and were heartbroken. "Summer Rain!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida cried in unison. "Oh Summer Rain! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Anna. "We're all to blame!" said Merida. Then they began to mourn over Lilo's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Lilo's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs